hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Colt
|kanji = コルト |rōmaji = Koruto |manga debut = Chapter 188 |anime debut = Episode 77 (2011) |japanese voice = Hirofumi Nojima |english voice = |gender = Male |status = Alive |occupation = Kite's caretaker |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Colt (コルト, Koruto) used to serve the Chimera Ant Queen as one of the Chimera Ant Squadron Leader, but after the Queen's death and the birth of the King, he leaves the nest in favor of raising the last of the Queen's offspring. Initially a human, Colt lived as a child named Kurt.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 188 Appearance Colt has angel-like wings on his back and chimera ant claws for feet, which resemble bird-like talons. His facial features and hair resemble a human's, more so than the other male Chimera Ants, albeit his mouth resembles a beak. Colt has a muscular build around his abdomen and torso, while his arms and legs are segmented, much like any other Chimera Ant. Personality Much like Kurt, Colt is extremely earnest. His devotion to the Queen was absolute, and he even stayed loyal to her when she was dying, whereas many Squadron Leaders had left the nest to try to become Kings. Colt is perhaps the only Chimera Ant who felt love for her, although he remained always respectful and mindful of his position. He was unafraid to confront Hunters to enlist their help. After the Queen's death, he decided to bring up her daughter, showing in her regards the same affection he held for their mother. Since he named her Reina, it is likely he has at least some unconscious reminiscences from his human life. Although he rarely shows his emotions, Colt wept when the Queen passed away. His unwavering sense of duty lead him to ask Rammot to punch him so he could learn Nen, even if it could cost him his life. Even after acquiring that power, he remained devoted, choosing to use it for the sake of the nest. Background Colt's loyalty and desire to protect is a trait inherited from the first human eaten by the Queen, a young boy named Kurt trying to protect his sister Reina (Spanish word for "Queen"). Colt was partly born of the boy's genetic material, and had residual memories of Reina, even mentioning her name without realizing it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Plot Chimera Ant arc Colt was the first Chimera Ant that was born after the Queen was able to eat a human. Throughout his appearances, Colt projects a very strict and formal attitude. Colt is seen pressurizing other Squadron Leaders into becoming better organized, and is also seen monitoring the work of the others. He is extremely devoted both to the Queen and his work, and was the only Squadron Leader that always gave all the humans he killed to the Queen as food.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 78 (2011) Colt, along with squadron leader Peggy, inspect the corpses of Chimera Ant officers and deduce the existence of humans who poses unusual means of attack. The two squad leaders decide to investigate the matter further in order to learn how to overcome the human's seemingly invisible attacks. Realizing that next generation Chimera Ants posses human traits, Colt theorizes that Chimera Ants posses Nen and that they would eventually learn how to harness it. Subsequently, Peggy deduces that humans with Nen powers would likely attempt to kill the Queen, a thought which enrages Colt, causing him to have a Freudian slip by mentioning the name "Reina". After calming down, Colt is left wondering as to why he called out that name. During an expedition, Rammot, one of Colt's subordinates, attacks Gon and Killua, who are researching the appearance of Chimera Ants in NGL. Rammot is mortally injured, having been severely beaten and electrocuted, but is saved at the last minute by Colt, who flew down and carried him off.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 191 While in seclusion, Colt tells Rammot that he may kill the humans who hurt him so long as he leaves them for the Queen to eat. Colt then yells at Rammot for his insubordination, telling him not to eat human beings under any circumstance. Rammot reveals to his Squadron Leader that all the other squads constantly skim humans for themselves to eat and that their Squadron Leader's encourage this behavior. Outraged, Colt discusses the matter with fellow Squadron Leaders Hagya and Cheetu. Hagya admits to eating and hunting humans for sport, while Cheetu claims that as long as his squad brings in a suitable amount of food for the Queen his officers can kill and eat as many humans as they like. Colt informs his fellow Squadron Leaders of the existence of humans with special qualities, i.e. Nen users, and that such prey should only be served to the Queen. Hagya lies to Colt about saving the special prey for the Queen, but in truth decides to hunt it down for himself and his closest subjects.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 When it is revealed that Rammot had ascertained Nen after his near fatal encounter with Gon and Killua, Colt asks Rammot to hit him so that he may obtain Nen as well. Rammot happily obliges Colt's request, but reminds his squadron leader that he despises him and that he would not hesitate to mortally wound him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 After being punched, Colt begins manifesting Nen and express enjoyment with his new found power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Colt, alongside his fellow squadron leaders, is present at the birth of the Chimera Ant King. Once born, the King orders Colt to clean his stinger after he had just used it to murder Peggy and Turtle. Just as the Royal Guards arrive to escort the King outside of the colony, Colt pleaded Neferpitou to save the Queen, who had been grievously injured as a result of the King's birth. Pitou rejects Colt's request and leaves the Queen to die, stating that now that the King has been born, the Queen's fate no longer matters to them. Desperate to save the Queen, Colt decided to surrender. He contacted the Hunters Morel and Knov in order to secure medical attention for herHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 and even offered his own organs to save her life.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 After the Queen's death, he cursed his inability to protect her and Reina, but soon noticed a tiny infant, no larger than a finger, among the Queen's remains and vowed to protect and raise it. Following this emotional scene, a tearful Morel declared he himself would protect Colt and his ward from harm if they could learn not to eat humans. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the events of East Gorteau, Colt is seen talking to Morel on the phone giving an update on the young Chimera Ant and finds it strange that she demands to be called Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 Abilities & Powers Being a Chimera Ant, Colt is stronger than any average human. His power exceeds that of a soldier Chimera Ant, as testified by his position as a Squadron Leader. During his time as a Squadron Leader, he had authority over his underlings, although he lost it following the death of the Queen. He is capable of flying while carrying objects with at least the same weight as him with no effort. His body is rather durable, taking a punch enhanced with Nen by Rammot without dying or being injured significantly. He is also very perceptive, sensing Meleoron's presence when the latter was making himself invisible. In terms of intellect, Colt might be inferior only to Meruem and Shaiapouf among the Chimera Ants; however, on certain occasions he displayed a surprising naivety. He is practical-minded, analytical, and extremely cunning, characteristics that also make him a good strategist. Nen Like most of the higher-ranked Squadron Leaders, Colt was born with the innate ability to see aura, although he could not use it until he commanded Rammot to strike him. After that, he learned to control the flow of his aura on his own and pretty quickly. Trivia * In the 2011 anime version, it was confirmed that he was the first Chimera Ant to be born by the Queen having human traits. In the manga, it was never stated and Colt is first seen leading his squad on a food-gathering attack on a human farming settlement. * In the anime, he was still with Kite when Gon went there. * Between the Japanese writings of "Colt", his name as a Chimera Ant, and "Kurt", his human name, only the first syllable changes. When written in Rōmaji, the first letter is also the same. This was likely done to indicate the continuity between the two characters, who are actually only one. * According to the Hunter × Hunter Official Databook, Colt's stats are: References Navigation zh:寇魯多 Category:Chimera Ants Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Male characters Category:Magical beast Category:Former Antagonists Category:Squadron Leaders